An Endless Journey Because of  Love
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: I'll be giving another interesting story that I have been making this past few weeks in my mind..sasuke with my created original character..  Onegai, read on..!
1. Your eyes our mine

**A/N: Hello minna..! I'll be giving another interesting story that I have been making this past few weeks in my mind.. Kindly give your assessments about this.. Reviews please..**

**On with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uchiha Sasuke or any of the Naruto Shippuuden characters. All hail to TV Tokyo.**

**1****st**** Chapter Story title: Your eyes are mine**

**Brief Summary: The war already ended. Sasuke and his subordinates help and aid the konoha ninjas to defeat the vicious Akatsuki. Sasuke with his new lover. Read on to find more..**

**An original character in the making..**

The once branded as a never ending war of the brave and bravest powerful ninjas has ended.

Weapons scattered all over the places.

Bodies of dead and bloody splattered human flesh dispersed in every angle beyond reach of everyone's eyes.

Sobs, cries and weeps heard far and wide.

All were saddened by the gory scene, the once happy and energetic Konoha now covered by the remnants of the bloodstained past war.

The living tried to grab comfort from each other.

Hugging and cuddling in each others arm.

A raven long haired amethyst eyed young lady ninja of the sound stood still in a tall tree.

Viewing and eyeing the horrifying panorama.

She was a part of Uchiha Sasuke's men. A formidable bodyguard disregarding her gender, her being a girl.

For the past three years of being close to the former ninja of Konoha, in care of the vicious Orochimaru, they shared every fight for power and revenge.

She was simply a bodyguard, a tool for protection. She could just die protecting the precious toy of Orochimaru.

She was once a precious toy.

The memories of her past and childhood are all blur in her mind.

All that was clear from her was that Orochimaru had been once fond about her.

About her abilities.

Because of her eyes, Ryuugan.

The eye of truth.

The eye of reality.

Nothing more but just this distinct ability of her.

She was a lonely girl.

A girl that was trained all her young life with horrific and horrendous activities.

Orochimaru was a crazy mad man.

She was used on all her limits but thankfully because of it she became what she is right now.

By the time she turned ten she was simply discarded.

Like a toy that has already worn out and had became old and could not perform well.

It was just an absurd excuse.

Her master has already found a new toy to play with.

But still she was grateful; she was never abused in a way that could strip off her innocence of being a girl.

She was chained and abandoned on a deserted cave beyond a dark and quiet forest by her self.

With no one but her.

It was always dark, and you never could tell whether it was day or night outside.

But for her it was always cold and chilly.

In comparison with the cold night.

Once in a while Kabuto, Orochimaru's prided and dedicated assistant would visit her and keep her company.

She felt a bit of happiness, she once thought that her master doesn't care about her but still in small ways she thought that those simple gestures show care.

Little that she knows, her master has a big plan in mind.

A plan that would surely shock the whole world and beyond,

The time past rapidly for her.

Three long years had past.

And once again an overpowering light came to her.

She was once again freed from the binding of the chains.

And a pale hand came to her reach.

It was her master.

She grabs it, feeling its warmth.

A sudden figure caught her eyes by the sides.

Her master was not alone.

She was already aware of Kabuto but still another unfamiliar character caught her attention.

" Rinka-chan.." her master called. A name he branded her. A name he has given her.

She looks at him, for the long time it was a first once again for her, she heard her name.

" Hai.." she replied with a bit of confusion from her words.

She was trying her best to comprehend the situation.

" You are needed because of him.." Her master continued as he suddenly places both his hands to her shoulders and slowly walks her over the unfamiliar figure she never knew nor seen.

It was a young man, dressed in a simple blue kimono covered with a matching blue robe.

" I am needed because of him.." she said as she eyed the unfamiliar figure in front her.

And from there she saw his odd looking pair of eyes.

The color of blood, rubicund pair of orbs.

Never had she had seen such killing eyes and it is now staring straightly at her.

She catches a sight of overwhelming vengeance.

From then on she had grown fond about their eyes. A perfect expressionless eyes, the eyes of a slaughterer.

Little that she knows the figure in front her can see and sense the same aura from her.

Her amethyst colored eyes was emitting the same expression as him.

Impassive and cold. He felt shivers from his spine just by looking at her.

Such a frail looking girl could possess such appearance.

' Shameful..' Sasuke said to himself as he eyed her.

It was a first to him. Eyes of a living and true slayer.

It was probably due to the fact that she has slain a lot of people all her life.

From then on inside him he had always had the fascination about her.

He eyes her current status.

She was barely clothed; almost naked beyond his vision, the sufferings and pains of her past can be seen.

Her wrists were all swollen from the chains.

He slowly takes his robe from him self and gently puts in on her, covering her bare flesh.

She was slightly taken aback from his action.

It was another first from her, a sudden gesture of small kindness and a bit of pity.

She slowly caresses the fabric by her hand. She can feel his warmth from the fabric.

The young man suddenly turns away from her, heading towards the exit.

She eyes him, looks at his back beyond the bright light outside.

" Aren't we going to go ahead, We wasted enough time here.." He said with a bit of irritation from his voice.

She heard his voice though annoyed still a she felt warmth.

" Hai!" she answered and suddenly trailed her way to the exit.

It was their first meeting.

A meeting she never expected that fate would give her.

It was fate and she was grateful.

A sudden gentle tap from her shoulder awaken her from her reminiscing.

She slowly turns her head to the side of her sudden companion.

Color of azure filled her sight, a cheerful smile building from her lips.

" Are you hurt somewhere? I will heal you if you want.." she inquired. Her eyes looking at him with a distinct concern.

She suddenly extends her arms to his wanting to examine if he had sustain any major injury from the previous fight.

Suddenly he grabs her arms to his making it in a tight embrace.

His arms slowly enveloping her whole form. He was unyieldingly cuddling her towards him.

She can't breathe but still she remained still, wanting to feel his warmth to her body.

He was always like this to her. Whenever no one is around he simply hugs her intentionally.

For those past years they had became close intimately.

They could be branded as lovers because of the loving gestures they would always share.

" I'm alright, I should be the one to asked you that.." he said to her ears.

She blushed from the warmth of his breath to hers.

Slowly he untangles himself to their embrace and slowly analyzes her form.

Carefully touching every part of her making sure none of her body parts had sustained any major injury.

He touches her pale face; from there he saw a few scratches and small cuts.

And then he moves his hands to her neck, to her upper body and down to her lower body.

A small cut from her hand caught his attention. He grabs her injured hand and slowly placing it to his lips kissing it slowly.

His gesture made her blush a bit but the redness from her cheeks completely flourish when his kissing were replaced by licking of his warm tongue.

He licked it with his most tender love. She shut her eyes his sudden gestures made her develop inside her sudden warmth, a tingling sensation she had never felt before.

She slowly opens her eyes when she felt his licking had stopped.

He saw him looking at her with his loving eyes.

Not the eyes of a killer anymore but eyes of lover wanting to give love to his paramour.

Those eyes only belong to her, those were the only eyes he would constantly give her and she was happy.

Once again he cuddles her close to him, hugging her with his strong arms.

She slowly places her arms to his shoulders causing his body to be much closer to her.

" I'm happy that you are not badly injured.." she whispered to his ear.

" So do I.." he answered while he simply caress her hair with his fingers.

The sun already at its setting.

The lovers continue hugging each other close not minding the surroundings and future trials that their love would be facing.

All just in mind right now the love and warmth of being close with each other.

Alive and breathing.

**OWARI!**

**A/N: Wow..! I made it end in a happy way, I'll be making a sad chapter next time this couple would experience more pain..**

**I made this with so much fascination with Sasuke, Please do give warm reviews for this.**

**Sore ja mata ne… AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


	2. Shattered bloody memories

**A/N: How is everybody..? I hope that all of you are doing just fine…**

**2****nd**** chapter for my Naruto fanfiction coming up.. with my original character.**

**This is a first to me, creating a character for a certain story with one of my most love bishounen.. *MukyaHHHH!* I would definitely squeal in excitement about this..**

**Wahahahahahhahahaha… ( why am I laughing..?) shocks! **

**On with the story…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or any of Naruto Shippuuden characters.**

**2****nd**** Chapter story title: Shattered bloody memories**

**Brief Summary: Flashbacks everywhere. Was just because of the powerful 'Ryuugan'? Or was it all pertaining to her? Is it the sealed past she was all been looking for? What would she do next? Love or Truth. Read on!**

She stirs from the bed.

She moans in agony.

She is having a terrifying nightmare.

She was running.

She can see fire, the house was burning.

She can hear screams.

" Megumi.." she hears a voice, a voice of a woman she was not familiar of.

" It is going to be alright.." continued the voice.

Suddenly gushes of blood were seen.

She held out her hands in front her vision, tiny little hands of a child bloodstained.

" Run! Run! Run!" The voice screamed, it reverberated all over the place.

She clenches her hands on the white linen sheets.

Suddenly tiny droplets of water pour down her shut eyes, she cried.

She continued to stir from the bed.

" No!" she screams, and she abruptly sits up from the bed.

She was sweating, covering her all body with such cold liquid, excreting to her shaking body.

The young man beside her was awaken of her sudden movement.

Sasuke sits up, eyes her with much concern. She is shaking, terrified.

He holds her closer to his chest, cuddling her, caressing her body for comfort.

" What's wrong? Was it that dream again?" he inquired embracing her much closer to his.

She nods her head to answer him.

For the past few weeks after the past war she had been bothering by those dreams endlessly.

Making her frightened and scared to make her slumber at night.

Sasuke was so worried about her; he had inquired Sakura about her condition and the other ninja medical specialists.

They had prescribed her psychiatric treatments and medicines but none of them had work.

And the only option for her to be able to sleep was if she takes the so called 'sleeping pills'.

This night was much more terrifying for her.

The past visions from her dream were somewhat a blur, but this night was different.

It was all clear, comprehensible and lucid.

Like it was not a dream anymore, it felt real, so real that it gives you jitters all over your body.

She was still shaking.

She was crying, like a child desiring for comfort.

He was aware of it, though she was a strong ninja she was still a young woman.

A young woman craving for love and comfort especially from him.

He was her only 'family'.

The only person that she could depend on, he was the only person she could trust.

He gently pulls away enough to see her face, he gently caresses her face.

Her eyes were all swollen by her crying.

He wipes her cheeks by his hands.

She holds it by her hand, keeping it closer to her face, feeling his warmth.

' She was entirely in pain..' he thought as he gently plants light kisses in her moist forehead.

She sniffs silently, still tears gush out from her eyes.

He moves to her eyes, licking up the tears to her swollen orbs.

He doesn't want her to cry anymore.

He doesn't want her to experience more pain.

After the past war, Sasuke decided to live in Konoha, though his past sins were unforgivable to his village still the people accepted him in full arms in consideration with his help from the past war.

His friends, especially Naruto and Sakura never held grudge to him.

They had forgiven him.

His current rank is Jounin, awarded to him by the new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura are now together, finally realizing how they truly love each other.

Sakura has given up Sasuke; she still loves him as an irreplaceable friend, same as him.

She had seen how Rinka and Sasuke truly love each other.

Sakura and Rinka became close friends, they are both medical ninjas.

Sasuke was also given a small Japanese style home to live in.

The Hokage was aware of Sasuke's plan to restore his clan, Uchiha.

And a new home was a big step on creating it.

A new development, all what's left is for him to have a wife to live with.

Sasuke and Rinka decided to live together; though still young to be wed still as lovers it was appropriate.

" I'll take away all your pain and sufferings.." he whispered to her ear while he gently place butterfly kisses on her cheeks, nose and lastly to her lips.

This was all that he could do for her, pouring his love to her so her worries would fade away.

His love for her was more powerful than anything in his knowledge.

She is not alone anymore; he is there for her now.

His love, his touch, his embrace, his kiss and warmth was all enough to kill the sufferings that were overpowering her before.

He slowly and gently moves to her neck kissing and licking it, nibbling every soft flesh of her with his lips.

She shuts her eyes feeling the sensations he was giving to her.

She unconsciously places her hands to his hair, gently pulling every silky strand by her hands.

He whimpers in pain and passion, it felt well.

She was beautiful in his eyes, like an angel brought by heaven to him.

Her long raven hair sprawled all over the white linens of the soft bed.

Her eyes pinned against him with passion and desire, and with lust.

She was completely bare in front of his pitch-black eyes, silky ivory skin, so soft to be held by his hands.

She was like a blessing by heaven.

She was underneath him.

He was also completely unclad with his clothing.

That night he wanted was to succumb the wholeness of her, entirely by him, for her to feel his endless and never ending love for her.

He was gentle, he was loving, he was caring and lastly he was giving.

All in his eyes and in mind that his loved would conquer her completely.

The night ended passionately, the couple lovingly embracing each other, holding each other's warmth.

They were both covered with their lustful sweat, fragrant with their musky love scent.

Until the morning sun came, shining its brilliance throughout the village.

Sasuke was out early due to his Jounin missions.

He will be back in a few weeks; she was not saddened by it.

She understood what his duty is for his village and so she was.

Like Sasuke she was awarded with an honor to teach young aspiring ninjas-to-be in the ninja academy.

She bid him farewell.

" Take care.." she said waving her hands to him.

" I will, see you soon.." he answered with a single peck on her cheeks.

And suddenly he disappeared a sign that he was on his move to his mission.

She then turns trailing her way towards the house, when she finally closed the door she hears a knock.

Surprised by it, she opens the door.

A mailman greeted her with a smile.

" A letter addressed to Rinka-sama.." the mail man said.

" Hai!' she answered and slowly grabs the scroll from the mail man's hands.

" Sign here please.."

She then takes the official stamp of the Uchiha's and marks the paper with it.

" thanks!" she answered as she slowly closes the door.

As she trails her way inside she slowly opens the scroll with her hand gently, slowly rolling it down to reveal the message.

She slowly analyzes the letter.

Her eyes widen in surprised.

The scroll was now on the wooden floor, it fell from her trembling hands.

The scroll rolled from the floor, revealing a detailed picture on the paper.

A picture of a lotus flower.

The same picture marked in her right hand, tattooed a very long ago on her.

A single sentence was also can be read.

" The truth is just in your reach, grab it and it will set you free.."

With a sign of the Fire lord seal on its end.

Aristocracy. Nobility.

" What is the meaning of this,,? She said.

Her legs became weak; she was now slumped on the floor.

She was confused.

The whole surrounding was silent.

She was alone.

What would she do now?

She also has no idea.

**OWARI! ^_^**

**A/N: Dou da? Was it good?**

**Did you happen to imagine the scenes in here…**

**If you would like to request a detailed Lemon fic from this I would humbly do it for all of you..**

**What should happen in the next chapter?**

**How would this letter change her whole self?**

**I know that in this chapter it became so centered on my character, don't worry in the next chapters I'll make it Sasuke centered….I promise..!**

**Yakusoku da yo…!**

**Sore ja minna mata ne…**

**Tsuzuku ne…!**

**AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


End file.
